Miedo a perderte
by Genee
Summary: El recuerdo se guarda en cicatrices, ellos las conservan, porque aquellas heridas dictaron el comienzo de una vida maravillosa. Hikari siempre fue su familia, a pesar de no haberlo descubierto antes. [Para Jacquekari. Mi embajadora Yamakari Favorita ¡Feliz cumpleaños!]


Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta historia ―perdón, Jacquecsita― está dedicada a la cumpleañera más querida del fandom Yamakari. Digna embajadora que sin pedirlo me ha convencido de hacer historias de estos dos y de enamorarme de lo personajes. Es una historia hecha a las corridas, por eso pido perdón, sabía de tu cumple, pero lo dejé pasar. Ya sabes, el fin de año me cogió con una bajada emocional que... conoces la historia, para qué repetirla. ¡Felicidades! Ojalá que no haya salido tan fea y te agrade.

.

.

.

Miedo a perderte.

.

.

El cuello de la camisa le sofocaba, el sudor bajando por la columna vertebral, de dientes apretados y mirada dura. Yamato Ishida mezclaba los miedos con la tierra en su cara. La mano cerrada en un puño que le cortaba la circulación. Hikari estaba siendo arropada por las garras del enemigo y todo intento de recuperarla fallaba. ¿En dónde estaba Taichi? ¿En dónde estaban los demás? ¿Por que él tenía que ser el único en presenciar cómo los problemas se escapaban de sus capacidades? Garurumon temblaba, jamás por el miedo, el cuerpo lastimado en su intento desesperado por ayudar a la muchacha que Yamato quería proteger a toda costa, intentaba ponerse de pie a como diera lugar.

―Maldición. ―Habló bajo, un leve gruñido, los labios no se tocaron. ¿Cómo podía rescatarla? ¿Cómo podía protegerla sin sacrificar a Garurumon? _Maldición._ No dejaba de lamentarse―. _¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓN! ―_ Gritó desde lo más hondo de su alma.

El rugir de su espíritu salió desde el corazón. Incitado por el grito de desesperación, Garurumon tomó un nuevo aire e invistió el cuerpo de Ice-Devimon. De un solo manotazo el cuerpo del digital monster fue a parar lejos, en la dureza de la corteza de árboles que con el impacto caían.

―¡Garurumon! ―Corrió tres pasos y se detuvo. Dividido entre el amigo y Hikari.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición._ ¿Por qué no podía acabar con un digimon que en teoría no era rival digno para su compañero? ¿Por qué? Si él era mucho más fuerte ahora. Sin embargo allí estaba el enemigo, liquidándolo como un simple y molesto abejorro.

―Garurumon ―El sudor y las lágrimas se mezclaban junto a la incertidumbre―. Hikari.

La mano blanca recuperando la sangre que nuevamente comenzaba a circular. Yamato veía cómo el color regresaba a ella. Paralizado no terminaba de dar con una solución, una estrategia, cualquier forma de salir los tres ilesos del peligro.

― _Demonios ―_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―No te preocupes ―dijo ella. Él alzó la mirada, las lágrimas cayeron de la cara como perlas brillantes―. Estaré bien.

Mentía, por supuesto. Su sonrisa cargada de miedos era falsa. Sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas que no permitiría nacer también mentían. El temblor del cuerpo era lo único verdadero en Hikari. Yamato negó, los músculos de su cara le traicionaban moviendo el labio inferior sin control.

―¡No! ―refutó.

Era un _no_ a aquella despedida que se avecinaba. El pecho dolía como si le hubiesen clavado mil dagas en él. Ella negó, sonriendole a la muerte:

―Prometo que pase lo que pase estaré bien.

Ice-Devimon se echó a reír a carcajadas al sentirse victorioso, al saber que por él los elegidos estaban sufriendo.

―Conquistaré toda la isla. Conquistaré el Digimundo. ―La diversión se concentró en la sonrisa morbosa que terminó mostrando, a pesar de ganar seriedad en la burla―. Las tinieblas reinaran sobre la Luz. ¡Muere, Luz maldita!

Apretó las garras. Hikari soltó un grito agónico. Yamato gritó su nombre más no pudo escuchar otra cosa que el lamento de la muchacha a quien la vida se le escapaba por los ojos.

― _¡Noo-...!_

Un ruido silencioso. Hormigueo en el pecho. La gravedad terminó haciéndole caer al suelo. Todo oscuro. Levantó la cabeza muy deprisa ganando un repentino mareo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Como si un chasquido lo despertara. Era la dulce voz de la mujer que dormía al lado.

―He vuelto... ―No pudo decir más. Cerró los ojos. Negó en la sombría habitación―. No es nada.

Hikari, la esposa, a pesar de saber que el _nada_ lo era _todo_ , prefirió mejor darle tiempo para que él dijera lo que le atormentaba ―si eso quería― aunque intuía el motivo de que sus ojos azules saltasen y brillasen dentro de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Sonrió con compresión:

―Pues, menos mal que has despertado. Olvidé decírtelo: mi hermano vendrá a recogernos mañana-... ―Los números rojos del reloj le hizo corregirse de inmediato―, dentro de unas horas. Debemos estar listos, sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Seguía con el aliento compaginado al latido frenético de su corazón, el sudor frío se escurría por su espalda, y por sus pómulos, y por la frente y pecho desnudo. Hikari le acarició la pierna pretendiendo aliviar la danza frenética de aquellas palpitaciones aceleradas.

―Entonces-... ―Hablaba como si acabase de acabar un maratón. Tomó una pausa para llenar los pulmones con aire. La miró, queriendo distinguir la silueta de su mujer de la de las sombras―. Estaremos listos a tiempo.

Hikari besó el hombro del otro y se quedó en él hasta que sintió tranquilo su cuerpo:

―Intenta dormir. Debes conducir hasta la casa del lago la mitad del camino. Con Taichi no hay pero que valga, te hará conducir sí o sí. Lo mejor será descansar.

Yamato asintió y besó la frente de Hikari.

No había otro ruido, salvo el del colchón blando cuando intentaron acomodarse en él y el de algunas cigarras fuera. El marido no pudo evitar abrazar al ángel que desde hace más de tres años acompañaba sus sueños. Los dedos fríos de su mano contoneaban el cuerpo curvilíneo de la otra, un beso atrapó la oreja de Hikari, se llenó de un calor que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro. Necesitaba hacerla suya, era la única forma de calmar sus ansias.

―Aunque... ―dijo él. Hikari de espalda le rodaba los ojos, disimulando la emoción que venía acompañada de las siguientes palabras. Ya lo conocía―, ya que estamos despiertos podríamos-...

Debajo de sus senos, sobre las costillas, la piel de Hikari dejaba de ser suave y lisa. Yamato detuvo la caricia. Recordó las garras de Ice-Devimon y no pudo evitar no imaginarlas rasgando la piel. El cuerpo una vez más tenso.

―Deberías de dejarlo atrás.

El otro se alejó de inmediato. No quiso responderle. Ella giró el cuerpo para poder besarlo en los labios.

―Yamato, estoy viva, cariño. Lograste traerme de vuelta. Me salvaste.

―Casi mueres ―soltó mientras era besado―. No puedo dejarlo atrás.

―Deberías de pensar que estamos juntos y no en los _que tal si hubiera pasado..._

―Para ti es fácil decirlo ―Prendió la lampara sobre la mesa de noche, recostando el cuerpo en la pared fría―, no tienes que vivir con el miedo de saber que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quien más amas en el mundo.

Hikari ahincó una mano en el colchón, quería mirarle el alma azul:

―Sé que me protegerás siempre.

―No es suficiente. Quise protegerte aquella vez. De no ser por Gatomon y Taichi que lograron dar con nosotros... ―Más palabras no fueron dichas.

No podía dejar que él pensara que era en cierta parte culpable. Yamato dio todo de sí aquella vez para salvarla, luchó hasta caer desmayado en los brazos de Taichi y solo lo hizo cuando la supo rescatada. Pero para él _el haber intentado_ no había sido suficiente. Hikari le rodeó el brazo y acarició la cicatriz que se marcaba indiscretamente en el bicep. No dijo nada... más le tocó el alma. Yamato se había dejado atrapar por la profundidad de su sabia mirada café y por la delicadeza de aquellos labios que besaban el recuerdo de la batalla contra Ice-Devimon. Él también había salido con marcas de guerras y Hikari no las usaba como excusas para recordar momentos dolorosos. Porque para Yamato significó una batalla perdida, pero para Hikari una guerra ganada, el comienzo de la relación que la viciaba de la mirada calculadora y, aparentemente, distante de Yamato. _Aparentemente_ , ya que siempre pensó que lo más sincero de su esposo era la manera en cómo la miraba. Pocas, poquísimas veces soltaba un _te amo,_ sin embargo cada vez que la veía directamente a los ojos se lo confirmaba y no hacían falta las palabras. Ishida era capaz de dar su vida por la de ella, aquello le atemorizaba, no lo podía ocultar, pero también la relajaba, porque estaba segura que así mismo como la protegía protegería al niño que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Un pequeño que había sacado la mirada sabia de su madre pero con el color azul del alma del papá.

―No sé qué haría sin ti ―Pegó la frente de la de ella, cerró los ojos, quería sentir su paz―. Supongo que por ello mis sueños.

―No me perderás. Estaré bien.

Él se rió con la nostalgia presidiéndole.

―Yamato, cuando te dije que estaría bien en el momento que Ice-Devimon quiso matarme no fue porque me di cuenta de que moriría.

―¿No?

―No, mi pequeño gruñón ―Lo abrazó fuerte, él se resguardó en su seno―. Sabía que lo lograrías.

―¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Porque tú nunca dejas atrás a los amigos ni a la familia. Yo era tu familia en aquél entonces, solo que no lo sabías, y tú jamás dejas atrás a la familia.

Yamato la apretó fuerte, ella se asió de aquél abrazo. La noche se llenó de sensaciones y besos. De pasión descontrolada. De cicatrices que se convertían en el sello de su amor. De aquél amor tan intenso que solo nace en las adversidades, en los peores momentos donde te sientas de cara a la muerte. Los miedo a perderla jamás pasaría, pero de algo estaba seguro, mientras la tuviera al lado, podía llenarse de paz.

.

,

¡Muchos besos y éxitos, querida amiga!

Me tienes desvelada, pero ojalá haya podido arrancarte un suspiro, al menos.

Lamento mi descuido. ;D

PD: A qué no adivinas quién va de copiloto en el viaje a la casa del lago cuando Taichi maneja. Si adivinas, te prometo regarlate un digivice o un mejor fic que este ñ.ñ

PD2: ya me paso a felicitarte mejor dentro de unas horas. ***** bosteza*

PD3: ¿Por qué no dejo de poner escenas sugerentes en mis Yamakari? Sacan lo perver en mí. ¡Es más sexy que el Taiora!(?)

Ciao.


End file.
